


Snooping

by Random_Fics10



Series: Ash and Kiawe [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rated T for language, Silly, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fics10/pseuds/Random_Fics10
Summary: Gladion goes through Kiawe's phone and doesn't like what he finds.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Kaki | Kiawe, Gladio | Gladion/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Gladio | Gladion/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Kaki | Kiawe, Kaki | Kiawe/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, implied
Series: Ash and Kiawe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583662
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Snooping

Gladion, Kiawe, and Ash are all hanging out at Kukui's house while the professor is out.

Kiawe left his phone on the table while he's on the floor playing with Pikachu and Rowlet along with Ash.

Gladion picks up the phone and looks at the lock screen for a second, just a picture Wele Volcano.

"Hey Kiawe, what's your password?" Gladion asks.

"Uh...my birthday, why?"

"I'm going through your shit while you two are being kids. Is it the 8th or 9th?"

"The 20th," Kiawe laughs.

"You're just letting him go through your phone?" Ash asks, bewildered.

"I don't have anything to hide," Kiawe shrugs, before getting hit in the back of the head by Marowak, who obviously wants attention too.

"Oh really? Not even some "special" texts with your boyfriend?" Gladion opens the texts before he even gets an answer.

"Uh?"

"Special? Like, good morning texts?" Ash asks, sitting with Pikachu in his lap, more focused on Gladion than playing now.

"That answer your question, Glad?"

"Yeah. You've probably still said something stupid though."

"I've always said something stupid according to you," Kiawe rolls his eyes, trying to get Marowak to stop swinging at him.

Gladion opens Kiawe's texts with Ash and almost immediately closes them again.

"I would have rather seen "special texts" than that."

"What? I wanna see!" Ash climbs onto the couch to look over Gladion's shoulder.

"He's probably reading our texts, Ash."

"Yeah. I was," Gladion confirms, pushing Ash's chin off of his shoulder, "and it's horrible. How can you two not text like normal people?"

"What's wrong with how we text?" Ash asks.

"The last message you sent Kiawe was just a pun and a picture of a Bewear. The pun has nothing to do with Bewear."

"I...well, we were having fun! That's what matters!" Ash pouts.

"Okay. I guess I expected this from you, but Kiawe, I'm disappointed," Gladion rolls his eyes.

"What did I do?!"

"“Just Bear with me”," Gladion reads.

Kiawe's face turns red and he jumps off the floor to get his phone back.

"What happened to you have nothing to hide?!" Gladion laughs, falling down on the couch, using his knees and one arm to keep Kiawe away, the other arm raised above his head with the phone in hand.

"Give it back! I'm serious!" Kiawe cries, trying to reach his phone.

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Ash grabs one of Kiawe's arms to try and get him off of Gladion.

He's somehow gotten pulled into the fight too when Kiawe yanks his arm away to grab the arm Gladion is using to fight him.

Pikachu calmly climbs up on the couch and shocks all three of them.

"Here's your stupid phone," Gladion gives the fried device to Kiawe.

"Oh I'll give you--"


End file.
